Spirit of the Forest
by The Only White Rose
Summary: The death of the Spirit of the Forest. A human that has lived in the forest since she was a child. She spoke with the creatures, knew their names, and their personalities. This is the story of the Rebirth and adventures of a young girl named Yuki. Will you figure out this child and her abilities? Or skip this entirely? The choice is yours...


A loud call whistled though a large valley, the call of sadness and sorrow. It echoed throughout the mountain side, and more joined in. The earth cracked below, as a long silvery creature reared it's head out of it, followed by several others. They all joined in the crying. All sorts of creatures joined into this, may it be of the Earth, Sky, or Water. Or of Fire and Ice. They were mourning something, or someone. It was a death that no one, not even the legendary creatures could predict.

The death of the Spirit of the Forest. No, not the creature known as Celebi, which is referred to as the Guardian of the Forest. This is of human blood, and a human that has lived in the forest since she was a child. She spoke with the creatures, knew their names, and their personalities. This human, whose hair and eyes were white as snow, had finally grown old, and now she slept peacefully. Though, she was never going to wake again.

Beside her, several legendary creatures, who had all watched the Spirit since she was a babe. The closest of all too her, was a Suicune, who was her guardian. He slept beside her, in her arms, and he too, was never to wake again. His brothers, Entei and Raikou were with them. The only two that remained alive, was a Celebi, and a Lugia, who opened his mouth,

"We must mourn them, yet we must keep the history that this child has brought to us. May her spirit live on in another...  
~~~~~~~

These creatures, called Pokémon in this world, co-exist with the humans that also inhabit this land, battling with to become stronger, or helping with everyday things. Though, there are some people who disagree with using Pokémon, as they should stay wild, and there are some who steal Pokémon to gain world power...

For instance, Team Rocket, though they may be a bunch of failed, blubbering idiots, they are still hell-bent on capturing Pokémon. The other teams go with them as well. Some have even tried capturing Legendary Pokémon to gain power over other, rival groups.

Our story does not start there, rather outside a small town of Mahogany, where ninjas seem to live...  
~x~X~x~

"Wow! Look! A pichu!" Several kids squealed as a the small yellow mouse hopped out of the bushes. It looked frightened for a moment, before realizing it was not in any danger. Its ears a tail twitched in excitement, before calling out it buddies.

"Pi!" It giggled as one of children tickled it. The other pichus soon joined in, happily making mischief among the children.

"Careful, kids!" Their teacher called out, a man with bright blue hair and black eyes. "Pichu's are known to shock when frighted or annoyed." Then he looked down at the younger child clinging to his leg, and smiled down at her. "Yuki, why don't you play with the others..."

Yuki shook her head, and only held on further. "Papa says t'at if I touch a Pokémon, bad t'ings will happ'n." This only made the man frown, and ruffle her white hair. He felt sorry for the child, who grew up in an Anti-Trainer home. Her father was advent on keeping his only child away from any Pokémon. It was only lucky that the teacher was able to convince him to at least let her learn about them.

"Yuki! Time to go!" A deep voice of the young child's father came from across the clearing, and the little girl bounded over to him with a big wide smile. He whispered something to Yuki, who nodded, and gave another wide grin. The man walked over to the teacher, frowning a bit as he did so. "Nick, I am taking my daughter, away from Pokémon. This environment is just too dangerous for her."

"Jack, I understand that you're an Anti-Trainer, but that does not mean that Yuki needs to be one! Give her a choice!" Nick yelled back, clenching his fists in anger. The pichu's and the other kids noticed what was going on, and stopped playing to watch.

"This conversation is useless. Come, Yuki. Lets go home." Yuki nodded happily and skipped behind her father, not knowing what was going to happen next in her life...

~X~x~X~

**Six Years Later**

"But Papa! I want to be a Pokémon trainer! Just like mom!" A white-haired girl, just under the age of ten called out, her near snow-white eyes brimming with confidence. Her father on the other hand, shook his head. His wife, the girl's mother, had died a few years back from trying to save a Latios and Latias from Team Galactic.

"No, Yuki. My word is final!" Yuki clenched her fists, and glared at her dad. Though, he wondered what happened to the little kid who paused on his every word, who wanted to be like him. Jack sighed, his daughter always had her mothers spirit, and looked more like her Great Grandmother. Of course that's where she got her looks as well.

"I'm old enough to go out! I want to see the world, and not sit here day after day bored out of my mind! If you won't let me! I'll go without your blessing!" Before the man was able to grab the white-haired preteen, she was already out the door. The words 'I hate you' hung in the air, though they were never said...  
~x~

"Well I'm lost." Yuki muttered, before letting out a rough sigh. She had stormed off in a random direction, and wound up in a dark forest, where Hoothoot and Noctowl called out to each other. The sun had set an hour ago, yet the determined nine-year-old still trotted on, not wanting to seem weak to any of the wild Pokémon that roamed the woods. A patch of brighter light attracted the young not-yet trainer to the center of a large field, where two large, similar Pokémon battled it out...

Who are these Pokémon, and will our young heroine make it out of this forest alive? Stay tuned to find out!

_To be Continued_...

* * *

** I know its been such a long time since I've finally posted a story ^^;, but I've kinda lost my spark for Naruto at the moment. I'm currently trying to catch up on my Pokemon episodes. :P I know the ending of this chapter was a fail XD...****  
**

**But please review ^.^ Those that give me good ones, might be able to get a prize ;D. A prize that might...no no I can't let you figure that out... Just click the little button, and we shall see~  
**


End file.
